Perfection
by HermioneBallerina
Summary: Hermione Granger and her struggle with an eating disorder and her worst fear. No slash, possibly some light romance. If you review mine, I'll review yours. Check it out, my first fanfic. :)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way own, neither did I invent Harry Potter or any familiar material/information in this story. J.K. Rowling and her publishers have all of my credit.

Author's note: my very first fan fic…reviews requested! Serious subject matter, but not too unrealistic (considering it IS fantasy) or "angsty".

Four weeks into the start of Sixth Year, Hermione Granger awoke in her four-poster bed to find two other Gryffindor girls still asleep in the beds beside her. The morning had the cool, crisp feel of Autumn, it could not be past seven. 

Hermione, unusually refreshed, jumped out of bed to begin a seemingly relaxing day of study and spending time with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Quietly, in fear of disturbing Parvati and Lavender (who had spent most of the night giggling loudly over a romantic horoscope), she dressed in her usual robes and tie. Of average height and stature, she felt her oxford shirt stretch over her stomach and waist. Apparently she had grown larger and would need some new uniforms. Dismayed, she grabbed her bag and left the room, bounding down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

The cozy room was empty, but the fire was going. She reached in her bag and pulled out a new title, _Cosmetic Charms for the Teenage Witch_. This selection was out of the ordinary for the studious and serious girl who was the cleverest of her year. However, Hermione had a purpose: after the careful counsel of Ginny Weasley, she would go for her guy. After all, how hard could it be? Hermione, while she loved spending time with Ron and Harry, wanted to spend more time with the girls in her house; she often felt left out of the "boy" conversations about Quidditch and snagging girls. In her heart, she was attracted to Ron, but she kept that locked inside of her. She could never snag a guy's attention: she was a bookish braniac, not a glamour girl. That is why she combed the library for cosmetic help.

An hour passed as Hermione studied simple hair styling spells in Chapter One of the guide. She tried the relaxing charm on her own bushy hair. The results were magnificent. Her hair was transformed from frizzy to silky and straight with a simple wave of her wand. She read that the charm would stay in effect for four hours. 

As Hermione checked out another page on highlights, she heard a rumbling from the boys' staircase. Two extremely sleepy boys shuffled down the stairs, hair uncombed and shirts untucked. Hermione smiled to herself with exasperation from the disturbance.

"Nice to see you two are up," she said in her coined exasperation to Harry and Ron.

"(with a yawn) Er-mi-knee…it is only eight…aaaand you do not have quidditch practice to worry about. Katie is killing us…" Ron sleepily drawled. 

Harry nodded and added, "I'm starving, though, breakfast?"

The three proceeded out of the common room towards the great hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Read and Review! Short and not much to it, so far…it will get there…to Hermione's deep issues…I will update ASAP. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I did **not** invent and do not own Harry Potter. All of my credit is awarded to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

The halls were mostly empty as the three friends made their way to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry chattered with an occasional nod from Hermione. To her dissatisfaction, it took the boys a few moments to realize the change in Hermione's hair.

"Don't you notice anything different? Anything at all?" Hermione asked pointedly. Harry stared a moment, and Ron shook his head. "Honestly…are you two blind?"

After several moments of questioning, Harry finally got the gist and noticed Hermione's hair. Though neither one said it, they preferred the usual style. But to be polite, they both complimented a disgruntled Hermione. 

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione helped herself to a heaping plate of sausage links, tomatoes, tea, and hash. Her plate was so piled, only Ron's beat it in height. As she helped herself to pumpkin juice, and Hedwig brought Harry the Daily Prophet, Malfoy walked passed. Sneering malevolently, he said to Hermione, "I see you've got enough food for a hog, Granger. Honestly, don't you Mudbloods get fed at home?" With that comment, an enraged Harry and Ron whipped out their wands, ready to duel. However, they were interrupted by Hermione knocking off her plate and running out of the Great Hall, her face tear-streaked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To readers: I know, so short. But I will be updating more tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I did in **NO** way invent or own Harry Potter or any of the subject matter in this story. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Hermione reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and quickly muttered the password (Copernicus). She was short-winded and completely out of breath from running and crying simultaneously. She slowly entered the Gryffindor Common Room, then carefully stepped up the girls' staircase. She walked into her room, threw her book bag to the ground, and fell onto her bed.

There she lay, crying silently for several minutes. Hermione did not know why Malfoy's comment had affected her so terribly; she was used to him calling her a mudblood, but it wasn't that. It was the other comment. Overanalyzing, she wondered, maybe he is right? Maybe I could stand to lose of few pounds. 

Suddenly, and idea sprang to her head. She grabbed the _Cosmetic Charms for the Teenage Witch_ out of her bag. It automatically opened to chapter seven, "Weight Loss and Awareness." The advice it gave, to Hermione's shock, was muggle methods of dieting and weight loss. She was discouraged to find that there was no "miracle weight-loss" spell or potion. Hermione read up on calorie counting, keeping a record of everything she ate, and exercise plans. In the back of her mind, she wondered how healthy this was, but quickly dismissed her thoughts. After all, it was in a book…and books always had given her wisdom. With that, she shut the book, hid it in her trunk, and happily sprang downstairs to find Harry and Ron. It was going to be so simple, she smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Another very short chapter, but it seemed like a very good stopping point. I am going to continue updating right now and write the fourth. I hope you enjoy this so far. 

Another note: Review my story! If you do, I will review yours. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do **not** own nor did I invent Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's material in this story. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. 

When Hermione entered the Common Room, Harry and Ron quickly ran over to her, faces concerned. 

"Erm…Hermione? Are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy is such an ugly git…he had no right to call you a…you know what" Harry supplied.

Hermione smiled. Those two, she thought, can be so dense. "I am perfectly fine, now, but say! It is the weekend. Have you two finished all your homework?" Neither Ron nor Harry answered the last question, but instead, Harry suggested all three go to visit Hagrid. Harry wanted to make sure that Hermione really was not feeling down after the run-in with Malfoy; he was not sure he bought her happy-go-lucky façade. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, the three stumbled down to Hagrid's hut. They found him spraying his tomato garden with flesh-eating slug repellent. 

"How you three doing? Stayin' outta' trouble, I hope? An' Harry, you feelin' better? I mean… "

Hermione and Ron laughed together. After only the fourth week of Fall Term, Harry and Ron together had lost about 60 points for Gryffindor together. Luckily, Hermione's intellect in class had more than made up for it in the point totals. However, with the illicit mention of the death of his godfather, Harry looked down. He missed Sirius more than the other two could ever know, but after his talk with Dumbledore (which he had conveniently never shared with Hermione and Ron), he knew that he must continue on with his life, however unclear his destiny.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded into Hagrid's hut for tea and some of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes. Harry and Ron choked down seven apiece, and Hermione's stomach grumbled. She had not eaten much of her breakfast as a result of Malfoy's remark. However, she told herself, NO! REMEMBER! 

After about 20 minutes of the boys stuffing their faces with rock cakes, it was time for the three to get back to the castle. Hermione had already finished her homework the night before, but Harry and Ron needed to work on an essay for Snape on the Draught of the Living Dead and one for Professor Binns for History of Magic. They waved Hagrid "goodbye" and made the long walk to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an argument between Ron and Hermione ("I can't do your homework for you forever! You should use the planner I gave you for Christmas last year! Versus "Just a bit more…you are such a know-it-all!"), Harry interrupted to suggest going to the Great Hall for dinner. 

The boys once again piled their plates to the brim. Hermione tentatively chose a few mixed vegetables and water. Harry looked at her in surprise,

"Is that all you're going to have?"

"I ate a lot for breakfast," Hermione lied.

"Nuh uh…'ou left," said Ron with his mouth full, pumpkin juice lightly spraying an angry Dean Thomas on his left.

"I am just full, okay?" Hermione answered testily. The boys decided to drop it, though Harry gave Hermione a funny look; he had a strange feeling inside him. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Neville Longbottom, a few seats down, knocked over his flagon of pumpkin juice all over Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who shrieked shrilly at him. 

At this point, Hermione excused herself from the table, claiming that she had to proofread her essays before bed. Though she said nothing, she felt a little shaky and immediately blew out her bedside candle and fell into a deep slumber…

__

Hermione sat in Professor McGonagall's _classroom. The discussion was the transfiguration of porcupines to pincushions, a lesson they had learned in the first year at Hogwarts. McGonagall asked a student to demonstrate, and naturally, Hermione raised her hand. When called upon, Hermione blanked out…she didn't know how! The perfectionist did not know the answer. The class laughed, Harry and Ron along with the others. Professor Dumbledore walked in with Snape, Flitwick, and even Fudge, the Minister of Magic, all laughing at her mistake…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Finally, a slightly longer chapter! I will update later tomorrow, even though it is Easter. I had a bit of writer's block earlier, but I now am back on track. To all Christians, Happy Easter! To those of you who have other faiths or beliefs, have a great rest of the weekend. I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please Review! I always love your comments and suggestions! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way own nor did I invent any of J.K. Rowling's characters used in this story. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. 

Panting, Hermione awoke in a cold sweat. Relieved, she found herself under the satin, burgundy sheets of her four-poster bed. Sleeping to her right was Lavender Brown. Parvati mumbled in her sleep on the other side of Lavender. Hermione, suddenly, sat up. 

"Just a dream," she whispered to herself. Thoughts poured into her head about her worst nightmare, literally, which was failing and letting everyone down. She had such high expectations of herself, and she could not bear to not achieve, and achieve, and achieve. 

Hermione stepped out of bed, slipped into a burgundy, flannel robe, grabbed a large, leather-bound book, and went down the winding staircase to the absolutely silent Gryffindor Common Room. The fire was out, and the room was completely in darkness in exception of the moonlight provided by the windows. It could not be pass three a.m. 

She settled herself into her favorite armchair and began to study a complicated chapter of various charms and transfigurations, much more advanced than her sixth year course-work. Her button nose almost touched the ancient parchment, she was so deeply absorbed into the material. An hour passed, then two, then three, and Hermione still studied, her eyes blurring from lack of sleep. Her head began to nod sleepily, the large book fell off her lap with a loud thud, and she fell asleep on the squashy armchair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brilliant sun shown through the sixth year boys' dormitory. Seamus Finnigan snored lazily in bed. Drool trickled slowly down the chubby chin of Neville Longbottom. Ron, sound asleep, lay sprawled facing the wrong direction in bed, appearing as if he might fall off. Only Harry lay awake, enjoying his last few moments before he must wake the others and head to breakfast and a Monday busy with classes. After all, Hermione would become impatient, and **that** certainly never helped matters. 

Five minutes later, Harry groaned and stumbled out of bed. He turned to Ron and poked him ("Wake up, Ron!"). 

"Geroff, Mum!" Ron exclaimed stupidly. Harry laughed as Ron opened his eyes to see Harry, not Mrs. Weasley, standing over him. The commotion awoke Seamus and Neville, and all four boys hurriedly dressed and thundered down the boys' staircase.

In the Common Room, Hermione still lay fast asleep. Her bushy, chestnut curls lay tangled around her dreaming face. When Ron and Harry spotted her, they looked at each other with surprise. Hermione Granger late waking up? This was not a common occurrence for her, though falling asleep in the Common Room from a late night of studying was. Carefully, Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's sleeping face. Naturally, this had no affect whatsoever. Ron, in turn, loudly yelled, "HERMIONE! GET UP!" 

Hermione opened her large, brown eyes to see the two boys already dressed and ready for the day and herself in her nightclothes in the armchair. Her eyes widened in embarrassment. 

"Holy Cricket! What's the time?!" she exclaimed.

Ron laughed, and Harry continued, saying with a grin, "Studying all Sunday night and Monday morning too! And, you're late waking up! What will we ever do with you, Hermione?" 

Hermione apologized profusely and ran up the stairs to get into her Hogwart's uniform. A perfectionist, she fastened her tie securely and straight, combed her unruly hair, and ran down the stairs to meet the boys. Together, they started toward the Great Hall for breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Thanks to all for the reviews! The compliments were great, but I especially enjoyed the critiques. It helps me to provide a better story for all of you! Thanks for all of your support. Please continue to send in the reviews. Also, because this is Easter, I only have time to write this today. Not a terribly eventful chapter, but it will have significance near the end. Enjoy! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way own **nor **did I invent Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's ideas. All of my credit is given to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall; with Harry and Ron in the lead, Hermione sleepily dragged her feet to the Gryffindor table. Nicely groomed (though she had not had time to perform the relaxing charm to her hair from _Cosmetic Charms for the Teenage Witch_), Hermione still felt incredibly tired. Her nightmare and superfluous late-night/early-morning studying had exhausted her, not to mention the fact she had barely eaten all the day before. 

As Ron and Harry choked down a bit of eggs and toast while chattering nonsense, Hermione gave an occasional nod every minute or two. She was, in fact, too tired to eat or participate in the conversation, though neither Harry nor Ron acknowledged this. They assumed that a full night of studying had worn her down, so they changed their conversation to classes. 

"A killer day today, mate," he said to Harry, "Divination with Trelawney, Double-Potions, and Transfiguration."

In reply, " Yeah, how's that for a Monday?"

Hermione, now paying attention, "I still do not see why you two continue Divination…nor do I see HOW you do. I mean, you both failed your Divination owl!"

"Like Trelawney cares, the old dingbat!" Ron exclaimed, though Harry was silent to this, creating an awkward moment in the conversation. He know knew that as much as a crackpot Professor Trelawney was the majority of the time, she had made one prophecy, the prophecy that involved him and Voldemort, the prophecy he had still neglected to mention to Hermione and Ron. 

Breaking the silence, Hermione prodded, "Well, you two best be off to Divination. I have Arithmancy. See you in potions." The three got up and went their separate ways to the classes. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sleepily walked through the corridor towards the Arithmancy classroom; she was surprisingly glad to be away from Ron and Harry for once, their noisy chatter wore her down, and she did not wish for them to notice her new eating habits (or lack thereof). 

When class began, she paid her undivided attention to Professor Vector. After all, if she slept in class, she might miss important information that would be on the final, and Hermione was always a student first. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

Glittering in a silky skirt and blouse, Professor Sybil Trelawney entered the room with her usual air of superiority and flightiness. Her hair was wrapped extravagantly in a silk, violet turban, and she smelled heavily of perfume. 

"Good Morning, my dears," Trelawney said in her misty voice. Parvati and Lavender, always enchanted with Divination (especially Trelawney's Divination), sat attentively in their seat. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan dueled each other with one of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' fake wands, constantly being interrupted by one or the other transfiguring itself into a rubber mouse. Neville frantically searched through his book bag (he had misplaced his copy of _Unfogging the Future_). Harry and Ron sniggered loudly as Professor Trelawney started again, "Now, settle down or less you cloud my Inner Eye. We will now continue the interpretation of dreams. Work in pairs."

Harry and Ron, naturally, were partners. Starting, Ron asked jokingly, " So, mate, do you dream in color or black and white?" Harry laughed, and then began to invent a dream for Ron to analyze.

He tried," Let's see…I dreamed that…erm, I dreamed that Snape gave me detention for knocking over Neville's potion?" 

"Dismal! Come on Harry…you can do better than that! Be sporting, and throw in a death omen!" Ron joked.

And, thus, the class continued until being dismissed by Professor Trelawney for lunch. Harry and Ron packed their things and hurried out of the stuffy classroom to meet Hermione in the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione (which was quiet unusual for the studious girl), Professor Vector dismissed the class. Fortunately, for Hermione, the class had homework to practice the lesson's concept. Hermione had found it very difficult to concentrate when she was so exhausted but figured she could make it up as homework after a long nap. To make things worse, her stomach growled with hunger, as she had not eaten since breakfast the morning before. Feeling faint, she made her way to the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron found Hermione, stumbling with her overly packed book bag, on the way to the Great Hall. Hermione seemed pale and listless to Harry, and he planned to ask her later (in private) if she was alright. He and Ron both knew that Hermione had a tendency to overwork herself, and Hermione seemed, if possible, even more ambitious her Sixth Year than her previous years.

Now ravenous, Hermione ate everything in sight for lunch. She engorged herself with lightly battered cod, chips, chocolate éclairs , fruit pastries, and even peppermint humbugs, all of which she washed down her system with a pint of pumpkin juice. 

Ron was amazed and quite proud of Hermione's accomplishment in out-eating him after the seven minutes it took for her to work through her pile of food, "Wicked, Hermione! That was bloody brilliant!"

Harry was astounded. He clapped when she was done. However, instead of being pleased with this recognition by her two best friends, Hermione turned a shade of scarlet and ran from the Great Hall, while Harry and Ron stared at her with looks of absolute bewilderment. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sprinted down the corridors and through many flights of stairs until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Breathlessly, she muttered the most recent password ("Carmina Burana") and without hesitation continued through the Common Room, up the stairs, and into her dormitory.

She threw herself onto her bed, facedown. Hermione felt terrible, absolutely horrid at her blunder. She felt overweight, disgusting, and bloated. She did not have the heart to even face the mirror on the far side of the room. Then, an idea popped into her mind: she remembered when she was in muggle school the periodic seminars the school nurse would give to warn the children about the dangers of eating disorders. The nurse had described the harmful consequences of purging your food after eating, the most notable symptom of a bulimic individual. Hermione thought nothing of the harmful ramifications of purging. Besides, she thought, I will not have an eating disorder if I do this just once. Therefore, she reached onto her bedside table where a vase of blooming Tudor roses stood. She removed the roses carefully onto her bed; then, she stuck her index finger far down her throat to cause herself to gag. Her eyes welled with tears and became red and irritated, an uncontrollable reflex. Her lunch, suddenly, lay in the now tainted vase. Still crying, now from shame, she emptied the vase with a quick wave of her wand and muttered, _"Evanesco_". 

With that, she gave into exhaustion. Her tearing eyes closed, and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Her last conscious thought was the sensation of being utterly out of control, and it was known that Hermione Granger could NEVER be out of control.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Finally a more lengthy chapter, though I worry it may not be as well written. I just hope it is not filled to the brim with typos. If any of you wish to be my editor, email me at Yodaballerina@aol.com Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. I took your advice and spent more time on this chapter. Please review! As you know, I am open to any critiques or compliments you may have. Also, I will probably not have a chance to update on Thursday or Friday, because I will be out of town. Sorry! I will update as soon as I can, though I will begin to take more time so I may give you longer chapters like this one. Enjoy!

A Serious Note: This is an extremely serious topic, and I am going to start going a bit deeper into the plot. I am not trying to glamorize _anorexia nervosa _or _bulimia nervosa_. I do not want to be the cause of any more eating disorders. Please do not get any ideas you will regret later from reading this story. At the completion of this story, I will be posting a postlude article about the dangers of eating disorders. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you continue reading this fanfic! I am having a wonderful time writing this for all of you. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: I did not in any way create/write nor do I claim to own Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

            "What the bloody hell was that about?!" Ron exclaimed to Harry in the Great Hall, seconds after Hermione made her dramatically frantic exit. Harry shrugged nervously. In his head, he replayed the incident but could not find to the slightest reason to provoke Hermione's odd behavior. In truth, she and Ron had been getting on rather well considering their past history. 

            Ron, stupidly attempting to relieve the tension with a change of subject, began to complain loudly about the impending double-potions class. Potions, a vile subject for all students (naturally excluding Slytherins) was particularly painful for Harry, Snape's most hated student. Just at the mention of Potions, Harry thought it wise to head for the dungeons to prepare accordingly for the class that would commence in seven minutes time. After all, Ron, Hermione, and himself had miraculously qualified for the advanced, post-O.W.L. course (much to Snape's displeasure), and Snape was even more so  demanding on his more advanced classes. 

            The two boys got up and arranged their things quickly, but there was one question from Harry, "Should we go check up on Hermione?"

            Ron thought for a moment, "We can't, mate, we will be late. Plus, Hermione is probably already ready in the dungeons for class. The only time she has skipped class was three years ago when she was messing with that Time-Turner thingy. Don't worry about it."

             Harry, in agreement, followed Ron to the dungeons. Unfortunately, with the delay in the Great Hall, the help of an ill-gotten changing staircase, and the ripping of Ron's book bag, the two boys arrived ten minutes late all the same. Professor had already begun his usual methods of teaching: complicated instructions on the board for the students to perform as he slinked around to express his displeasure. When they reached the room, it was silent, in exclusion of the soft, bubbling sound of brewing potions. Unfortunately, this was interrupted with a tirade, "POTTER! WEASLEY! You are late! 10 points each from Gryffindor! And may I ask the whereabouts of Miss Granger? " Snape yelled menacingly, as if daring one to argue.

            Unfortunately, Ron did not pick up the hint, "But sir! It wasn't our fault!"

            "Detention, Weasley, but neither of you answered my question. Where is your show-off of a friend today?" Snape said silkily with a smirk. 

            Ron and Harry looked towards there seats in amazement as the entire class stared silently at them. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Snape was making a great performance of rage.  

            "I dunno, sir," Harry answered, slowly, to Snape, "The last I saw of her was at lunch, but she left the table early."

            "This is most unacceptable. I will be certain to speak with Professor McGonagall about this utter lack of discipline. I do not want three students in my class unwilling to work!" Snape replied with a look of utmost glee. However, he then turned to his desk (as Ron and Harry tentatively made their way over to their seats to begin the potion). The class did not see that his face had taken a different tone, he furrowed his eyebrows in wonder: Hermione Granger skipping class? 

            The two friends attempted to brew the potion, but their bewilderment on Hermione's odd behavior slightly distracted them. Ron accidentally spilled the vial of dragon bile he was measuring as Harry said, out of the blue, "We have to talk to her. We absolutely MUST talk to her. This is all too strange."

            "I say we go now, mate. Something could be wrong, " Ron replied as he hastily scrubbed the space of floor with the spilled vial and broken glass before Snape could observe his blunder. 

            "No. Not during potions, it won't help any of us to all three get into trouble. You already have Snape's detention to do now. But I will risk being late to McGonagall to find her," Harry fervently replied.

            Suddenly, a voice behind muttered softly, "Going to find the Mudblood then? You made her cry again during lunch I saw."

            "Shut up, Malfoy!" The boys said menacingly back.

            "Well, alright then. I do hope poor Granger is alright. The poor muggle already is ugly, but to be an ugly baby is even worse." 

            With that comment, Ron (completely losing his head and knocking over his and Harry's cauldron) picked up his wand, threatening a duel. 

            "_Expelliarmus_!" Snape furiously shouted from across the room, Ron's wand immediately flying to him, "I believe that is 50 points more points from Gryffindor."

            The long, double period dragged on. Snape's mood, if anything, plummeted. By the class' end, all of the houses, but Slytherin, had been deducted at least 50 points each. As all of the students packed up their bags, all failed to notice Snape slip quickly out of  the dungeon toward Dumbledore's office…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Sorry about how long this update has taken! It has been hectic for me, but I will be picking up the pace, and you will have another (longer) chapter by Saturday! To tell the truth, this chapter does not really please me. I am sorry that it is rather boring, no? Something significant is about to happen in the next chapter, so stay with me please and continue to review.

Other note: I believe that at the end of the fifth book, it is decided that Professor Trelawney and Firenze will both teach, am I right? If not, in this story, that is the case. A big "thank you" to anniePADFOOT. 

I am still looking for an editor or "proof-reader"! Email Yodaballerina@aol.com if interested.

Thank you so very much to all of my faithful reviewers! It means a lot to have the input of fabulous authors like yourselves. Please review this chapter, now that you have read, and I would be much obliged. As always, Have a wonderful day and weekend. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do **not **in any way claim to own Harry Potter or any related material. All of this was the brilliant work of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. 

            Snape's black cape snapped swiftly at his heels as he strode towards Dumbledore's office. After sharply saying the password ("Sugar Quill"), he bounded up the winding stairs. 

            However, he found the office, though crammed with a plethora of magical instruments, portraits of past headmasters, and a beautiful scarlet phoenix, vacant of Dumbledore. A swear word later, he was leaving the office in disgust. 

Snape muttered nastily, "Potter and his tag-alongs once again are above the rules." As he proceeded back to the dungeons, in the back of his mind, contrarily, the potion's professor was indeed slightly alarmed. Though he had not stated so in class, he found Hermione's unexcused absence extraordinarily odd. Granger, he thought, was certainly not the type to skip a class for the idle pleasures of laziness. Snape made a mental note to seek out Professor McGonagall to inquire on Hermione's recent performance in all of her classes, she could be letting her grades slip. Also, he could make a point to complain about Potter's complete lack of discipline in his class (and his request that Potter be removed from Potions, as a result). 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Well, alright I will see you in Transfiguration, mate. I still think I should come along too, though," Ron resided to a previous argument. 

            "No, Ron. It will be faster for me to go alone. I do not want to be late for McGonagall either. But, if it takes longer, make up an excuse for us. I do not want any more 'disciplinary' warnings from her!" Harry exclaimed. 

            With that, Harry ran furiously to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where he arrived panting and red-faced. 

            "Running a marathon?" asked the Fat Lady disdainfully.

            With no time to explain, Harry spluttered, "Co-co-pernicus," and ran immediately through the porthole as it opened into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione!" he called, in vain. Forgetting in the urgency of the impending time restraint, he proceeded to sprint up the girl's staircase. Unfortunately, with a loud slam, he was thrust backwards down the stairs, with a forming bruise on his back as a souvenir. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Hermione awoke with a start on top of the bed sheets on her four-poster bed. Groggily, she pondered, wondering if the large bang she had heard in her sleep had been a figment of a dream or a Common Room disturbance. Suddenly, she realized the time. She cried out aloud, then frantically grabbed her book bag. As she started to dash down the stairs, the heel of her loafers caused her a nasty trip to the floor, where she landed with a thump…on Harry!

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, Harry! What have I missed. I must be in ever so much trouble! Where is Ron? Do I have detention with Snape! Oh, Harry! How could I act so foolishly!" Hermione frantically cried out.

"Whoa, slow down. It is alright. Um, at least I think so. We are already late to McGonagall's class," Harry calmly answered as Hermione still bit her lip nervously until he answered again, "Oh, and I do not think you have detention with Snape, though Ron does."

Hermione, still most flustered, replied with, "Late! We have to go now!" Grabbing Harry's wrist with all of her might, she tried to pull him towards the porthole. However, due to Hermione's lack of strength and Harry's defiance, he held still as a statue.

"No, Hermione. Erm, we need to talk."

With that, Hermione paused. Her thoughts immediately drifted to her purging episode. Harry must never find out, she thought, no one was must discover my secret, but especially not Harry. He already has been through so much, with Sirius and Voldemort. In addition, she contemplated, if anyone knew, they most certainly would worry and make me stop. I must not stop until I am perfect! I can not let them down. 

As she mulled over this, Hermione's stomach growled uncontrollably. Though uncomfortable, it gave her an odd sense of satisfaction. It was as if her hunger was a measure of her success. 

"Hermione?" Harry said to fill the uncomfortable silence. 

Gaining composure, Hermione answered, "Yes?"

"Well, blimey. You mean to tell me that everything is normal?! You have not missed class for no reason since our third year, and that was because of a mistake with the time-turner. What I am trying to ask is, are you alright? Is everything alright?"

Hermione exhaled and sat down on her favorite armchair. Harry followed. "Listen, Harry, I am fine. I just have been extremely busy with my studies. You know how I can get. I just made a mistake today. But, come on, we really must get going! We are already late, and I do not want to talk to both Professor McGonagall and Snape!"

With this answer, Hermione stood up quickly, too quickly, from the squashy chair. Hermione blinked her eyes quickly, and the room began to spin around her. She was falling, falling, falling…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Sorry, once again, this took forever to update! I will be updating again this weekend, I promise! Thank you very much, as always to my faithful reviewers! Please continue to review…I love the input, and it helps tremendously to try to improve my writing for all of you. 

Now, review! If you wish, I will review one of your stories!

Have a wonderful weekend!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do **not **in any way own **nor** did I create or write Harry Potter or any related material. I acknowledge the diligent work of J.K. Rowling and that of her publishers. 

"Hermione!" Harry frantically yelled as she fainted to the Common Room floor. "Hermione!" Wringing his hands, Harry was internally conflicted. Aloud, he asked himself, "Should I leave her hear and get help or stay with her?" Sweating and shaking from extreme panic, salty tears fell from the corners of Harry's bottled green eyes. As he brushed them unconsciously aside, he attempted to maintain reason. Gingerly, Harry picked up Hermione's light frame and set it on the armchair. With that, he bolted out of Gryffindor Tower for help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sprinted so fast that the corridors and staircases blurred before his eyes. He felt no ordinary exhaustion; he did not notice painful side cramp or his dry mouth from running with such incredible haste.

When Harry arrived to Professor McGonagall's classroom, now twenty minutes tardy, no thought of trouble entered his thoughts. His only concern was for the well-being of one of his very best friends. It was an interesting sight indeed for the sixth year Gryffindor Transfiguration class when Harry ripped open the mahogany classroom door, slammed it behind him, and ran breathlessly to McGonagall (staring at him in shock at her desk). The class was shock-still. Ron's eyes were opened in absolute disbelief. However, Harry observed none of this.

"Professor McGonagall! Come quick! It is Hermione…she has passed out in Gryffindor Tower! Please come quick! I think she might be ill!" All but Ron remained silent a second after the dire announcement, who let out a cry like a wounded dog.

Eyes wide with worry, Professor McGonagall sternly announced, "Class, you are dismissed. Mr. Weasley, accompany Mr. Potter to the Headmaster's office, where you both will wait. I will immediately go to Miss Granger now, as soon as I alert Professor Dumbledore. Please do not panic. Madam Pomfrey will see to Miss Granger in record time. Now, shoo! Waiting will only delay my getting to Miss Granger!"

With that said, Minerva went to her desk, fiddled around with a curiously looking notebook, no doubt informing Dumbledore, and swept as quickly as possible for her elderly age toward Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry and Ron, still silent, walked slowly toward Dumbledore's office, sick with worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: I know, unbearably short and purposely incomplete. Hopefully a little suspenseful too. Have no fear, you will soon be reading Hermione's status and fate (not to mention of her friends and teachers). Remember to expect the unexpected: the next chapter may not play out as you would think. Chapter Nine, by the way, should be up by Wednesday. 

Thank you, once again, to all of my fabulous reviewers! I hope you are still enjoying this story. If not, please review, so I may improve it and possibly take it in a better direction. If you are still enjoying it, please review as well. Nothing makes an author's day more than a review, complimentary or critiquing, than reviews from readers.

Oh, and a note to those of you most kindly offering to edit for me: Thank you very much, but I now have a friend of mine proofing. However, I most certainly appreciated your offers, and if you find any errors, please let me know in your review. I attempt to make my writing grammatically correct, but I often slip up, so your help would still be appreciated. Thank you. 

Now, Have a wonderful week, and review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor **did I invent, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. 

Professor McGonagall entered the Gryffindor Common Room shaking with worry. Dumbledore, already present, simply looked inquisitively at Hermione, still asleep, in the armchair. Though he had an appearance of calmness, the lines of his face were etched with worry, and his eyes questioned the cause of Hermione's sudden faint. 

"Albus, will she be alright?" McGonagall shakily asked, her voice emptied of its usual sternness. 

"Yes, Miss Granger is breathing and appears to simply be asleep. However, I would think at least a night's stay in the Hospital Wing would be wise," Dumbledore answered serenely.

McGonagall then proceeded to Hermione's side and absently checked her pulse, though with her limited knowledge of muggle medicinal practices, did not in fact know if the results were satisfactory. 

Dumbledore, suddenly said, "Minerva!" Professor McGonagall instantly turned around to face Dumbledore now near the exit of the Common Room.

"Softer, Headmaster. She might awaken," McGonagall answered, even surprising herself to say this to the man she regarded with utmost suspect, " I mean, Miss Granger needs to rest." Even softer, she then tentatively added, "What do you suppose was the cause of…this? I only wonder if Miss Granger has once again overextended herself in schoolwork. Her work ethic, has always been almost too much, too much for a student of her age. Perhaps we should ask Potter and Weasley?"

"That, my dear, can only be answered by Hermione herself. I, of course, have many hypotheses. However, we must not fret. She is in stable condition, fine at present. I will call her to my office as soon as she awakens." With that, he conjured a stretcher, in which Hermione was tenderly placed upon, and the Headmaster exited. Hermione's stretcher made its way to the Hospital Wing, followed closely by a very anxious Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Author's Note: I am incredibly sorry this took so long. With a combination of writer's block and the fact I have been out of town, this extremely short and ambiguous chapter has been long overdue. I know this chapter is making you wait even longer in suspense (I hope), and I am sorry. This time, I promise an update (with a MUCH longer chapter and a lot more interesting information with Hermione, Ron, and Harry) by Friday night! I will begin working on it at this very moment. 

Now, Review! Review, Review, Review! As always, I always greatly appreciate ANY of your thoughts as readers and authors. Have a wonderful week, and review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor **did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

The motionless, sleeping body of Hermione Granger began to stir, a day after her fainting spell. Harry and Ron, both of whom had been waiting restlessly in chairs beside the Hospital Wing bed (even after Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione a particularly strong dreamless sleeping draught), started expectantly.

Ron, with an intentionally raised voice, started to Harry, "Oy! She will be awake soon!"

"Ron, do not wake her! Hermione is ill, er…I think," Harry added in exasperation with a hint of questioning as to the cause of Hermione's sudden weakness. The boys had not been privy to any information regarding the cause of Hermione's passing out. Of course, no one, excluding Hermione herself, has any more knowledge than Harry and Ron.

Suddenly, Hermione opened her honey brown eyes, finally out of slumber's clutching grasps. Both Ron and Harry, in an instant of shyness, did not utter a word as she gently lifted herself to a sitting position in bed, but simply stared. As she let out a heavy-eyed yawn, she rubbed her eyes slowly to clear her vision. Not until this moment did Hermione realize she was in the Hospital Wing!

"What is going on here?!" Hermione spoke urgently demanding a reply from either Harry or Ron, "Why I am in the Hospital Wing? How long have I been here? Holy cricket, was I in a coma?!"

Ron started, but then trailing off, "Erm…the thing is…"

Harry filled in, "Um, do you remember what happened in the Common Room?"

However, Hermione never got a chance to reply to Harry's question, as Madam Pomfrey stepped in, shocked to hear in what her mind constituted a noisy din in her Hospital Wing, "Settle down! Boys! Leave at once! A racket in the Hospital Wing…tut, tut, you should be ashamed!"

The two Gryffindor boys just stared at her, perplexed. Harry, the first one out of the trance, got up out of his seat and nodded at Ron, who was not keen to leave just yet, to follow. As they started out of the door, just in earshot, Hermione could hear Ron grumbling about "obsessive nurses".

Regaining her composure, Madam Pomfrey smiled indulgently to Hermione, "A good sleep dear?"

Hermione nodded and nervously fingered at her nightgown, wondering how she had gotten into it. She was beginning to feel extremely ill at ease; Hermione did not know if she was indeed ill, if Madam Pomfrey had determined that Hermione's eating habits had been less than satisfactory, or if nobody knew anything about her condition at all. Inside her head, as a contingency plan, Hermione begin to mold ideas to conceal her new habits: drink lots of water before being weighed, coins in her dressing gown pocket, lies, etc. The good thing, she kept reassuring herself, is that I have not lost a lot of weight yet from this new habit. Madam Pomfrey could not possibly suspect me, and I do not have a problem!

Because Hermione was lost in thought, she did not respond to Madam Pomfrey's original question. "Ahem, dear. Are you alright? Do you perhaps need a bit more sleep?" Madam Pomfrey then inquired.

"No, but thank you. I am really quite fine," Hermione replied with false cheer dripping from her voice.

"Well, dear. You were extremely dehydrated, which probably caused you to pass out. In the future, be sure to consume more liquids. You young people always amaze me, flitting about to classes with no thought of your health! They work all of you too hard, I say!" Madam Pomfrey sniffed.

Hermione exhaled in relief to hear this. Dehydration! Her secret was safe. The whole ordeal had sure given her a real scare. Now, she wondered, I hope I have not missed any important work! I mustn't fall behind! I must be at the top of my class. Naturally.

However, as Hermione once again absorbed herself into a deep contemplation, Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Madam Pomfrey, my dear, may I steal away Miss Granger to my office?"

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I changed my mind. I will be splitting up my extremely long chapter into this short passage and a long chapter. I really attempt to make these chapters flow, and I saw this a wonderful, hopefully suspenseful moment to stop.

I will make an effort to have Chapter Twelve online by Saturday, however, I will be caught up with ballet rehearsals and performances for the rest of the week. It will be a stretch to update for the weekend, but I will try! The pace will pick up dramatically from here, and you can expect _romance_ soon (no slash, of course). So, faithful readers, I urge you to expect the unexpected.

As always, a huge "thank you" for all of you who reviewed Chapter Ten! I am always striving to improve, so please aid me with that by placing any comments now! (Note: I will put some of my formatting critiques I have received into practice in future writings, but because I am already into the middle of this, I will not change the formatting. Thank you.)

Now, review! And have a wonderful week!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor **did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Hermione, though she had been told of the wonders of Dumbledore's office from Harry and Ron, was still amazed with the astonishing assortment of magical devices, many brightly colored, some mysterious. Unlike her usual impressions, Hermione found the lack of order inviting, and most certainly intriguing. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Fawkes, Dumbledore's fiery colored phoenix, whose glimmering eyes enchanted Hermione. Basking in all of the wonder of the Head's office, Hermione stood awestruck in the center as Dumbledore observed, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yes, she is beautiful isn't she?"

Hermione startled, remembered immediately why she was in the office and cast her eyes away in embarrassment; she did not want to make a bad impression on the man for whom she had so much respect. Though Hermione, of course, knew Dumbledore well from being a Hogwart's student in the sixth year and especially after the adventures of her third year, Hermione still felt a certain uncharacteristic shyness around the brilliant Headmaster. She valued his opinions and knowledge more than anyone and had read extensively on his previous work.

With no answer, Dumbledore tried again, "Such marvelous creatures."

"Exquisite," Hermione whispered softly. Then, almost too suddenly, she questioned with false curiosity, "What did you want to see me about? I do hope I am not in trouble."

"No, my dear, you are not in trouble. Though, if you were, there are far worse things. It would do you well to remember that failure is not measured by the blunders you make along the way, but by the failure to seek correction."

"Oh," Hermione answered rather awkwardly, losing the masked voice.

"However, I was curious as to if everything was alright, Miss Granger. Anything you might want to discuss?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

"Oh, no, Professor. Everything is quite fine," Hermione said, her voice cracking with nervousness. In her mind, Hermione wondered, does he know? Could Dumbledore possibly know? Trying the reassure herself, in a matter of a few days, I could not have lost more than two or three pounds, so it could not be because I _look _any different. However, Hermione knew that not much went past Dumbledore.

"Well, you were in the Hospital Wing as a result of, what was it? Dehydration?" Hermione nodded, and Dumbledore continued, "You, at the very least, need to be taking extra care of yourself. Am I not correct, Miss Granger?"

"Well, I am extremely sorry to have brought upon all this trouble on everyone. I am quite fine now, and I will be more careful. I just have been so busy with all of my classes…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Perhaps this extra workload is adding unnecessary stress," Dumbledore commented wisely, attempting to prod whatever was bothering Hermione into the open.

"No Sir. It was just a very busy week. I love all of my classes. I promise to be careful."

"Very well, Miss Granger, you may go. However, I must impress upon you the need for you to act responsibly. I will be forced to lighten your class load if you do not. And if you ever want to talk about anything, please come see me." Dumbledore ended simply and shook his head.

"Yes sir, thank you," Hermione said as she quickly rushed out of the room, but not before Dumbledore added that she needed to go back to the Hospital Wing to see what Madam Pomfrey thought best she do. As she grudgingly descended down the stairs and out of the office, Fawkes flew Dumbledore's desk and stared him down accusingly in the eye.

"Yes, it would seem that way," Dumbledore whispered. Fawkes ruffled her golden and ruby feathers in disgruntlement. "First Harry, now Hermione."

* * *

Author's Note: I am once again incredibly sorry for the unusually long time increment between this chapter and the last update. I have final exams until next Wednesday, so please do not expect another review until then. However, once that is over, it is summer! I will be able to update much more frequently and provide longer chapters. I, once again, cut down a long chapter. I know most of you enjoy the longer ones, but this is all time could provide, and I really try to avoid substandard writing. I am truly sorry: your romance and longer chapters are coming!

Once again, I want to give a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter. By all means, tell me how you feel about the direction this is going. Am I moving too slow? Too fast? Is the plot to your liking so far? Anything.

Now, Have a wonderful week! **Review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. Harry Potter is the result of the diligent work of J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

As Harry and Ron walked down the stone hall, Ron jabbered without stop, almost as if he was attempting to squash an uncomfortable silence between the two friends.

Harry had the distinct impression that Ron would not want to talk of Hermione at all. This did not surprise Harry, and he, himself, was relieved. Harry had enough thoughts running through his head without giving explanations to an impatient Ron every minute. At least Hermione was only dehydrated, Harry thought to himself, I do not have to worry.

"Harry?" Ron asked suddenly, ending Harry's internal thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Harry, er, I asked you if Katie had mentioned anything about practice tonight? I mean, I have detention with Snape. I have to report to the dungeon at seven o'clock tonight!"

"Oh, um, sorry! Nah, we don't have practice. I do not think…But, anyhow, we better get to class. We missed Herbology already."

"Ahh…what do we have now?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. We can talk to Hagrid!"

The two boys proceeded out of the castle to Hagrid's hut. They were, of course, excused from their tardiness by Hagrid, who knew why they had arrived late.

Class was pleasurably uneventful for Harry. Hagrid left the class to themselves for the most part to study several Jobberknolls, which he told them were silent up to their deaths (when they then let out a loud scream of all the sounds they have ever heard regurgitated backwards). The tiny, blue-speckled birds were quite cute and flitted around the class as the girls squealed with delight.

However, having Slytherins present, the class was doomed. Malfoy, along with his cronies, wanted to hear the sound from the Jobberknolls. Crabbe and Goyle found small stones and began to toss them lightly at the smallest birdlike creature.

"No, you idiots! Harder!" Malfoy commanded, as Pansy Parkinson walked over to him, blinking her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Draco, now don't you hurt the cute little birds. I do not want you in detention, do I?" she smiled with a smirk.

Forgetting the Jobberknoll, Draco answered, "Don't you worry."

Harry watched the scene in disgust, while Ron guffawed loudly. "Well, they deserve each other," Harry decided.

"Imagine what their children would look like!" Ron answered. This comment provoked all of the Gryffindors to give into laughter. A hint of a smile could even be seen on Hagrid's face.

Suddenly someone asked loudly, "Now what are you all laughing at? Are these Jobberknolls?"

The class turned, in surprise, to see a grinning Hermione Granger standing with them.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I attempted to begin to plunge into Harry Potter's thoughts. Now that school has ended for me (No more ninth grade!), I can begin to update much quicker and hopefully the quality of my writing will increase.

I have a question, some of you prefer the longer chapters and others prefer the shorter (while even more prefer medium-sized). In this next review, could you write me your preference?

In addition, do you think I need a beta?

Also, I think one of the reviewers was under the impression that this story is auto-biographical. To clear up that question, no it is not. I relate to Hermione's personality (over-achiever, perfectionist, diligent worker in school), however, I fortunately have not had an eating disorder. I have talked to friends to help me write this in the most authentic way I can.

Now, **Review**! If you are out for summer like I now am, have a wonderful and carefree week! I am sure you deserve it!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All was a result of the diligent work of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do not make any profit from this story.   
  
The Gryffindors greeted an Hermione, who was smiling but had a rose tinge on her cheeks, warmly. Hagrid, noticing the awkwardness, called for Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender to help carry the Jobberknolls to the pen that Hagrid had set up for them. The Slytherins, with exception to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, followed behind towards Hagrid's hut. Draco Malfoy, however, strutted over to Hermione.  
"Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger," Malfoy sneered as Hermione grinned at Harry and Ron, "Out of the Hospital Wing? Pity."  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy!" Ron countered. Hermione, turning scarlet, nudged Ron pointedly.  
"Not in Hagrid's class," she whispered.  
Malfoy heard Hermione's order and rolled his eyes, his lip curling. He snorted as he asked, "Still protecting that giant oaf? I guess great minds think alike, you always did favor the _larger _ones, Granger!"  
Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. Her thoughts immediately went to her stay in the Hospital Wing and to Dumbledore's Office. Does Malfoy know? She wondered this with a strange sense of paranoia on her part.  
"_Petrificus Totalus_," Harry chanted. The effect was as expected, Malfoy's legs and arms were tightly bound together; he was completely paralyzed.  
Gasping, Hermione chided, "No! Now you are really in trouble Harry!"  
"Nice one, mate," Ron said to Harry and was about to slap him hard on the back, when Crabbe and Goyle started over.  
"Oops," Harry groaned.  
Ron however, was unabashed, "Going to fight us? But who could possibly give you the orders?"  
Hermione groaned in exasperation, "I am going to the pen with the others. Harry, Ron, I suggest you do the same." Hermione walked hesitantly away, but the boys did not follow.  
Without a moment's notice, Goyle's fist collided with Ron's face. A sickening crack told Harry that Ron now had a broken nose. With this start, the boys erupted. Fists flew with no thought of magic.  
"What are yeh bloody doin'!" Hagrid shouted over the fight as class had been previously dismissed when the Jobberknolls were put away securely.  
Harry and Ron sheepishly stopped fighting. Crabbe swung one more blow at Harry's head and missed. Hagrid's gaze flew to Malfoy, still paralyzed from the Full Body Bind, his face in the dirt.  
Hermione stepped forward, "Malfoy taunted them...erm, me. That is why Harry cursed him." Unable to speak at this, Harry and Ron each grunted in response. Crabbe made a lunge towards Hermione, but Pansy Parkinson held him back and whispered in his ear.  
"Well, er, I need ter speak with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. And I'll be speakin' with Professor Snape about this, you two," Hagrid said with a nod towards Crabbe and Goyle, "Take Mr. Malfoy up ter the Hospital Wing now. Madam Pomfrey can undo that curse."  
The class left, whispering softly. Seamus kept glancing at Malfoy's paralyzed state as Dean and himself walked just behind Crabbe and Goyle. Neville lingered at the spot,.  
"How are you doing, Hermione?" Neville asked carefully, as Ron gave Harry a inquiring look.  
"Very well, thank you," Hermione answered.  
"We were so scared when you...er," Neville said, turning red.  
"Don't you worry, Neville! I am perfectly fine now. Madam Pomfrey says I need to have more fluid intake." Neville nodded at this. Now, Ron shrugged at Harry who was a rather odd shade of puce.  
Hagrid interrupted with a smile, "I'm sorry ter stop yeh, but I need ter borrow these three. Good day, Neville!"  
As Neville strolled slowly back to the castle, Harry gave a questioning look to Hermione, who glared back.  
Hagrid, oblivious to the silent communication, started, "Now I'll haf ter report the fight...I'm sorry. But I'll be sure ter tell Professor McGonagall the circumstances." All three friends nodded. Then, Hagrid changed the subject, and Harry suspected that this was the true reason Ron, Hermione, and him had been held back.  
"Now, how are yeh, Hermione?" Hermione blushed and said she was quite all right.  
"Dehydration," she said, "That is what it was." Hagrid nodded and looked at Harry and Ron.  
"Yeh'll need ter take better care of her!" He said with an unmistakable laugh. "Now on yeh, get ter dinner!"  
The three smiling strolled carelessly back to the castle: laughing their whole way about the run-in with the Slytherins; they made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Author's Note: The general consensus was short chapters with frequent updates (sadly, this chapter is "long" for my usual standard), so that is what I will be doing. However, I will have some long chapters mixed in to please all of you who like them. As always, a hearty thank you to all of my faithful reviewers!  
  
I am currently looking for a BETA. Email Yodaballerinaaol.com if interested.  
  
Now, I must boast: I will be seeing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban at midnight on opening night! Not half as good as the book, I assume. Probably not even ¼! However, I am excited all the same!  
  
Now **REVIEW**! Have a wonderful day! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All was a result of the diligent work of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do not make any profit from this story.   
  
The Great Hall buzzed with the ordinary sounds of dinner, when the threesome walked to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Ron's stomach grumbled loudly with laughter from Harry for accompaniment. However, the clattering of plates and the scent of delicious entrees made Hermione's stomach lurch.   
  
As they took their seats, Harry and Ron immediately made a grab for the mashed potatoes, which resulted in the smashing of the bowl somehow over the top of Neville Longbottom's head. Astonished, Neville jumped out of his seat, crashing into Ginny Weasley, whom was late for dinner as well. Those surrounding laughed heartily, though Neville's face showed a faint, cherry-colored tint.   
  
Hermione, thoroughly shocked, gave Ron and Harry reproachful looks, which they dismissed and continued to pile more food onto their respective plates.   
  
"You haven't touched your meat pie, Hermione," Harry commented with concern. With this, Hermione's glance darted self-consciously to her untouched, but piled golden plate. Harry's inquiry made her feel quite uncomfortable, so she decided to make an escape.  
  
"Um, Harry, Ron? I need to catch up on work. . . I'll be in the library!" Hermione spluttered quickly as she jumped quick as a hare and fled from the Great Hall.   
  
Harry attempted in vain to respond to Hermione's abrupt explanation , "But Hermione, wait! You did not miss any work!" Harry silently glanced at Ron, who shrugged.   
  
"Hermione has been acting quite odd, don't you think?"  
  
"Odder than usual, mate?"  
  
"I mean…ever since she had that…incident."  
  
"Well, she has always been a nut over schoolwork. Personally, I'm surprised she did not go to the library as soon as she woke up!"  
  
Harry knew that he would not get any insight talking to Ron, who was too unobservant for his own good. However, he noticed Ginny Weasley peering at him anxiously over the heads of several other Gryffindors, clearly attempting to eavesdrop upon his conversation with Ron.   
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, trying to break her stare.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just could not help overhearing…"Ginny shouted loudly over the boisterous din of students.   
  
"Well, do you agree?"   
  
"With what?" Ginny shouted, still unable to hear Harry clearly.  
  
"Yeah, mate, with what?" Ron asked, aware finally that he had been less than contributory to Harry's attempts at a serious conversation.  
  
"It is too crowded here," Harry answered. "Why don't we go back to the Common Room?"  
  
Ginny nodded quickly , but Ron complained loudly. "But I have not finished with dinner!"  
  
"Come on, Ron. Have a chocolate frog later. . ."  
  
"Alright, Harry, but I'll hold you to that!" Ron answered.   
  
So, the two boys and Ginny nonchalantly exited the Great Hall without any diversions. However, the situation held a certain tension that even _Ron_ could not help but notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am _**EXTREMELY**_ sorry about the unusual lapse of time between this and the last chapter! I was out of town, and since I have gotten back, I have been traveling to ballet class an hour and a half's distance from where I live every day. On top of that, we have had some unfortunate computer problems. But, the good news is that I now have a laptop! I can write now wherever I go! Hopefully, the result of this should be more frequent updates and longer chapters (don't hold me to the latter…we shall see).   
  
By the way, was anyone else disappointed by the third movie? I just was annoyed by how much they veered from the book.   
  
Now, **_REVIEW_ **!!!!! I promise you will never have to wait this long for a chapter again.   
  
Have a wonderful day! Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions, anything you wish to say! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do** not** in any way claim to own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All credit should go to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do not profit from these writings.   
  
Hermione glanced at the teetering pile of books in front of her with an unusual sense of fatigue. This was quite abnormal from her usual earnestness of study and learning. She did not equate her sudden listlessness and lack of energy to the fact she had not consumed enough calories to fulfill her daily need.   
  
Instead, Hermione picked up the first book on her formidable stack, the third volume of _Discoveries of Wonder: The Use of Ancient Runes in Archaeological Findings_, where she immersed herself in study, ignoring the grumbling of her empty stomach. As always, Hermione found her solace from common-day affairs in books; she could escape her present difficulties in a good read.   
  
"The Rosetta Stone," she muttered to herself…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ginny," Ron whined, "Slow down!" Ginny raced down the long corridor followed by a panting Harry and Ron.   
  
"Step up, Ron!" Ginny laughed back.  
  
Stopping a moment to fully catch his breath, Harry asked, "Where are you taking us anyway?"  
  
"You'll see," she answered.   
  
Five minutes later, Ginny stopped abruptly in front of a broom closet (where Rita Skeeter had interviewed Harry in his fourth year).   
  
"You must be joking," Ron said faintly. "I really did not run this way to have a conference in the broom closet."  
  
"Ron! This is serious!"   
  
"Ginny is right, Ron. Come on," with that, Harry stepped inside the magically expanded closet, just right to fit the three students; he beckoned to Ginny and Ron, who followed behind.  
  
"Alright," Harry started apprehensively.   
  
"This is weird mate," Ron voiced the opinion of the other two.  
  
"Thank you for your insight, Ron," Ginny said with a scowl and rolled her eyes, "I have always loved broom closets."  
  
"Listen, if you two are going to fight…I mean. I want to know what is…er going on with Hermione," Harry stuttered.  
  
"I'll start, as I am closer to her in the dormitory" Ginny volunteered. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "Well, first off, Hermione has been acting quite odd recently…"  
  
"Well, tuh, Ginny! That is why we are here!" Ron interrupted.   
  
"Shut up, Ron," Harry chided.  
  
"As I was saying," Ginny glared at her brother, "Hermione has been extremely quiet these past few days. I heard Lavender and Parvati say that she has not been sleeping well, either."  
  
This time, Harry interrupted with, "Parvati and Lavender? Maybe we should talk with them as well?"  
  
"Do not interrupt, Harry. And, no, are you thick? Ask Parvati and Lavender? They would be sure to mention our talk to Hermione. I mean, she will be upset if she finds out about us talking of her. Imagine if she thought the whole Gryffindor house was!"  
  
"Yeah, Ginny is right, mate," Ron surprisingly agreed.  
  
"Very well. Sorry, Ginny, go on."  
  
"Anyhow, Hermione has also seemed unusually concerned with her looks. I mean, she has talked with me about some book from the library. Also, just a few days ago, she complained about being fat."  
  
"Weird," Ron whispered slowly, "That is not like Hermione at all!"  
  
"She is not overweight at all!" Harry exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Of course not, Harry. Sometimes girls are just overly concerned with their appearance! No need to tell that to us!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Hermione also had that…erm…passing out incident," Ron added. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise at even Ron's ability to be completely thick at times. Ginny just stifled a giggle.  
  
Composing herself, though, she added, "That was rather strange. Did Madam Pomfrey tell either one of you the cause?"  
  
"Dehydration," Harry authoritatively said, "Apparently she has been, as usual, overly immersed in her schoolwork."  
  
"Well, that's Hermione!"   
  
Suddenly, a pronounced hiss could be heard by all three outside the broom closet. His finger on his lips to silence the other two, Harry very carefully peered through the crack to see Mrs. Norris, her yellow eyes aglow, with her hair on end.   
  
In an almost inaudible whisper, Harry asked Ginny, "Blimey! What is the time?" Ginny shrugged. "Mrs. Norris!" Harry whispered again.   
  
"Should we go on out? Sneak back to Gryffindor Tower?" Ron whispered rather loudly.  
  
Harry shushed him with, "Are you dense? Who knows the time…we should be in our dormitories! If Mrs. Norris is here, Filch is only a 'meow' away!"  
  
"Well…" Ginny asked softly, "What do you suppose we do? I mean, we cannot just wait here all night, can we?"  
  
"We don't have much of a choice do we!" Harry whispered again fervently.   
  
Therefore, Harry, Ron, and Ginny leaned against the walls of the broom closet with Harry peering out looking for the opportune moment (if there is one) to sneak out.  
  
"Where is that invisibility cloak when we need it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhhh!" Harry growled.  
  
A moment passed, but Ginny broke the uncomfortable silence with, "Ron! What is the matter with your nose?!"  
  
Harry stifled a giggled, despite the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was going to be a long night. The three settled down in silence, and the prior conversation was all but forgotten.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I told you I would have the next chapter posted more quickly! I hope you enjoyed it (if not, please tell me how it would be better). Unfortunately, I have some ill news. I will be going out of town for five weeks (July 7-August 14), and I do not believe I will be able to bring my laptop with me (I am going to a ballet summer intensive workshop). Therefore, you may not see another update until August. I will try most diligently to post once more before then, but I will be very busy with packing and such, so I can make no promises. However, you have my word that I most definitely will be continuing this story as soon as I get back (you can expect as many as 15 more chapters). Please stay with me! I hope this story is as much fun for you to read as I am having writing it. Any comments or suggestions you have, as always, will be much appreciated.

Note: J.K. Rowling has announced the title for book six, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_  
  
Now, if I do not post again for a while, Have a wonderful five weeks! Please send me off with lots of reviews! **REVIEW!!!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All credit should go to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do **not** profit from these writings.  
  
"Geroff," Harry groaned as he felt a sharp, sudden pain in his side. He unwillingly awoke to find himself halfway on top of a snoring Ron, and Ginny prodding him with her wand.

"I've checked. It's safe to leave," Ginny whispered.

"But it's dead night!" Harry protested.

"Do you want to get caught in here?" Ginny countered sharply. Harry thought about the sight of Ron, Ginny, and himself found in a closet in the morning and shook his head.

"You're right. We've got to get out of here. Wake Ron."

"Well, that is easier said than done…"Ginny murmured as she began shaking Ron, who simply rolled to the other side.

"I've got an idea," Harry quickly offered. With that, he pulled his own wand out of his pocket and muttered, "Lumos", and made the light glare into Ron's face. "That's the ticket!" Harry exclaimed as Ron stirred out of sleep.

"Blimey! Where are we?"

"Brilliant, Harry. Ron, the coast is clear, we need to return to our dormitories," Ginny started as Ron whined in agitation.

After many protestations from Ron, and several second thoughts from Harry himself, the three friends started back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Though dragging his feet in fatigue, Harry was reminded of their conversation earlier that same night.

With a false clearing of his throat, Harry opened the discussion, "So did we decide to confront her?"

"Who, what, when, where?" asked Ron, stifling a yawn.

"Not now" was Ginny's only response. It was clear to Harry that the other two were not in the right state of mind for any discussion…least not that. However, the subject of conversation would not leave his mind. Where was Hermione now? She must notice that they were not in the Common Room last night. It was all very peculiar to Harry. He was convinced that something very odd was going on. When they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, a resolute Harry decided that he would be talking very seriously, once more, with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back! Back from ballet (which was fabulous, if you wish to know)! This is an extremely short chapter, but I am just getting back, so cut me some slack if you will. I will be updating once again in no time on a regular basis. Thanks to all who reviewed Chapter Sixteen! It was wonderful to read the reviews while I was out of town (we had a shared computer to check email). Anyhow, summer has flown.

Now, **REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any way claim to own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All credit should go to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do **not** profit from these writings.

Hermione awoke abruptly to the sound of trodding feet. It took her a moment to realize that she had, once again, fallen asleep in the library. Studious Hermione had always made a habit of giving in to slumber after many careful hours of schoolwork. "I really need to be more organized with my time," Hermione spoke ruefully to herself.

However, she was not long delayed. Her hair disheveled from lying on her book, she poked her bushy head out of the library into the corridor, questioning what had awaken her precious sleep. Seeing nothing ahead, she shrugged offhandedly to herself and packed the now spilt pile of textbooks in front of her into her book bag. Grunting with exhaustion, she trotted as quietly and quickly as she could, in fear of being caught in the dead of night outside of her dormitory. Hermione turned a corner (a mere hundred feet from the Gryffindor Common Room) when Hermione's stomach gave a thunderous growl. Taken aback, she put her hand to her stomach and, by mistake, emptied the entire content of her brimming bag. An obstreperous clatter followed as the books banged, one-by-one, to the floor. Now panicking, Hermione grabbed her books and, with no thought of fatigue, sprinted in fear of being found by Filch towards the Fat Lady's portrait. The Fat Lady whom wore an expression of the utmost annoyance as she spoke primly, "What IS this nonsense of students coming in and waking me at all hours of the night? You should not even be out of bed."

"St-students?" Hermione stuttered nervously. "I am not accompanied by anyone…"

Interrupting, the Fat Lady continued as the doorway opened, "First those Weasleys and that Potter boy, and now you. It is amazing all that I put up with."

Shocked, Hermione ran through the open portrait without another word. It was all too much to comprehend at the present. Careful not to make the girls' staircase creak, she tip-toed determindly to the dormitory room that she shared with Lavender and Parvati. Unfortunately for Hermione, she was not the only one who had not yet gone to bed…

* * *

Author's Note: Finally I have updated! School has commenced again, and I have been ever so busy with schoolwork and such. I must say that I have a very bad habit of procrastinating when it comes to this story. It is becoming rather badly written…not at all up to the standard that I intended.  
  
I have noticed that I have not been receiving as many reviews. This slightly disturbs me, because if people begin to stop reading this story, it is quite a wasted effort in writing it. **Please, if you can, review and after you read this time. I need to evaluate whether this story needs to continue.** To my faithful reviewers, thank you.  
  
I will have the next chapter up in a week. It is much more interesting and has already been written, in fact, which is always nice. Have a wonderful weekend, and please **REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor did I invent Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do not receive any monetary reward from this fan fiction.  
  
Outside the closed doorway, Hermione heard muffled whisperings coming from her dormitory room. In exasperation, she groaned softly. The whisperings, however, hushed instantly. Hermione could almost make out a deliberate "shush" in Lavender Brown's high-pitched tone, but she could not be certain. Intrigued, the tired young Gryffindor decided to halt for a few minutes to investigate further. It was no secret that information from the lips of Miss Brown and Miss Patil could only be taken with a grain of truth, however, there gossip was an indication of then general goings on of the more social side of Hogwarts. Under usual circumstances, Hermione would scoff at such petty gossip in disgust. Contrarily, however, she found it rather odd that two girls would be so absorbed in rumor at such a late hour.

With her ear pressed firmly against the mahogany door, Hermione listened to the resumed whispers, "We must be quiet Parvati! Can you fancy the look on McGonagall's face if she knew we were not asleep at such an hour!" 

Giggling much too loudly, Parvati answered, "Can you imagine the look on McGonagalls's face if she knew Hermione was out of bed! Ha!" Hermione drew in her breath in a quiet rage. How dare they, she thought to herself.

"I said to be quiet!"

"Oh, don't be such toad, Lavender, everyone is asleep."

"Well, Hermione! She might be coming back any time now!"

"Little Miss Perfect PREFECT! Or not, I suppose. A prefect breaking school rules. I guess she is no Percy Weasley." Hermione stiffened and almost fell backwards from her unstable seat on the ground.

"Shh! Anyways, what has been up with her?"

"Up her behind, you mean? She has always been such a stickler to detail."

"No, Parvati, I mean with her. She took ill a few days ago. What was it again?"

"I don't pay attention to those things. But, Merlin! She has gotten so thin! I'm jealous!"

"She has started to slim down…"

"Wonder how she is managing it?"

"Probably dieting. A bit silly really, she has no figure."

"Of course not, she has never had much in store for looks!"

Hermione had enough of the nonsense, in an instant, she stood from the floor and threw open the door. Her face flushed with anger, she glared at the two figures feigning sleep on their four poster beds.

"Oh don't bother, you frauds!" Hermione exclaimed. There was no answer to this.

Hermione started again, "I heard you out in the hall!"

Lavender could not resist, "What of it?"

Parvati coolly stared at Hermione after Lavenders rhetorical question, as if daring Hermione to answer.

To this action, Hermione could not help but letting out a calm snigger. "You two are pathetic. If you spent half as much time in your studies as you did in meddling in the affairs of other…perhaps…Oh I better not," Hermione replied in a frosty tone.

"Well, you're just jealous because you have no girl friends to talk with! You are the pathetic one…with no figure! No wonder the boys don't like you! I notice Victor Krum never sends you letters anymore!" Parvati practically shouted.

"Parvati…" Lavender warned, while Hermione shouted back, "How dare you!"

Suddenly, the large mahogany door swung open once more, revealing a most irked Professor McGonagall with a large nightcap atop her head."Hermione! Lavender and Parvati! Explain yourselves!"

* * *

Author's Note: I know! It has been much too long since my last update, for which I am truly sorry! I will be continuing with the story, so do not fret! :)

**REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I do **not** claim to own, **nor** did I create Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

"It's your fault, you know," Ron said matter-of-factly as Hermione complained about her upcoming Saturday detention.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied icily.

"Well, honestly, Hermione! What WERE you doing and WHERE? We were all worried sick!" Ron exclaimed in defense.

Smugly, Hermione retorted, "I have it on good authority that you and Harry were not in YOUR dormitories either."

"How—I mean, what?!"

"Neville," Hermione replied simply. At that moment, Parvati and Lavender ambled down the long stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room; they glared peevishly and whispered to one another as they exited the room.

"Alright, Hermione. For once, I really do not want to argue. Breakfast?" Ron said lightly.

"Erm. I might go down later...where's Harry?"

"Oh, he said he would be down in a few moments. You know, he really is behaving odd this morning. Barely said 'good morning'! I really don't know what has gotten into everyone."

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked testily.

Ron coughed as he continued to ramble, "well, erm, Harry...and you. Is something going on between the two of you?" To this, Hermione laughed with relief.

"Oh Ron!"

"Well, alright. Not like I would...mind. It is a bit hot in here, don't you agree? I think I might go to the...uh to the... Great Hall for some breakfast. If you don't mind?"

Hermione's only response was hysterical laughter. Therefore, with his ears aglow, Ron trudged sheepishly out of the Fat Lady's portrait. Watching this pathetic display by Ron, she did not notice Harry watching from the top of the boys' staircase.

"Hermione? Could I...er, have a word?"

* * *

Author's Note: AAAH! I am so sorry! I truly am! Please stop threatening me to update! :)

Good news, I am not out of school for Thanksgiving Holiday, and I honestly plan on wrapping this fanfiction up. I will write, write, write for all of you! I rather enjoy it myself, to be honest.

On that note, **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: I do **not** claim to own, nor did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

"About what?" asked Hermione testily. Hermione winced a little, realizing how icy her tone was. She did not understand why she had been acting so hostile to all of her friends.

Harry replied, ignoring Hermione's rudeness, "Let's go over by the fire where we will not be overheard

"If we must," Hermione replied, feeling her patience wane once more. A rumbling from her empty stomach bothered her.

"Hermione, I just don't understand what has gotten into you"…Hermione opened her mouth to interject, but Harry started again, "Don't interrupt! Let me finish! You have missed classes, you don't spend time with your friends, you get a detention from Professor McGonagall for being up after hours WITHOUT ME AND RON! I mean, come on, I _think_ that we are friends." After this tirade, Harry just glared at Hermione expectantly.

"You are such a meddling git! My business is MY business. I think you are jealous that I am actually doing things without your approval. How DARE you!"

However, this protestation did not bother Harry. He could not help but notice how Hermione's eyes sparkled when she was upset. His expression softened as he replied, "Listen Hermione. I need to tell you something…I should have last spring before the end of term, but I didn't…I guess I was too scared…"

Hermione held her breath, was Harry going to admit his feelings toward her? What were her own feelings? Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully in anticipation.

"Do you remember the prophecy that I smashed?"

"How could I not," Hermione answered more calmly. Get to the point, Harry, she thought to herself.

"Well, after Sirius' death (a tear crept into the corner of Harry's eye), Dumbledore told me about the prophecy…there is no easy way to say this…" Harry coughed.

"Out with it, Harry."

"Well, the prophecy was the reason Voldemort tried to murder me as a baby. You see, either I murder him, or he murders me," Harry shuddered as he uttered this last phrase.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, forgetting about her "feelings", "that's awful! But, you can do it! I believe in you, Harry!"

"Shh, Hermione, I don't want anyone to overhear. You mustn't tell a soul, not even Ron!"

"Alright, Harry, but I think you should tell him. He would be hurt not to know something this important…we are your best friends."

Harry changed the subject with, "Which brings me to my purpose. Now you have to tell me, what is going on with you?"

Biting her lip again, Hermione hesitantly lied, "Nothing."

"No Hermione, I told you my secret. Come on. Why did you really pass out in the Common Room? Why do you skip meals? You are getting much too thin. "

Tears streamed down Hermione's face suddenly, she had been lying to her friends for too long. But, how could she tell Harry? He would go to Professor McGonagall! She would be sent to the Hospital Wing or St. Mungo's! Or worse, she could be sent home!

"I wish I could tell you, Harry. I really do, but I can't, I just can't! Please, we cannot be friends. I can't have friends!"

Harry was shocked. Hermione's words stung deep, and Harry now saw those once sparkling eyes as black stone on Hermione's face. "Very well, then," He stonily got up and walked slowly out of the Common Room. He walked past a whispering group of girls, who no doubt thought that he and Hermione had a tough break-up, but kept his head looking straight ahead.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry did not turn around or acknowledge her. The group of girls smirked at Hermione, and she resumed crying.

"What have I done? Oh, what have I done?!" she wailed, and ran out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, out of the castle, to Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Authors Note: I am so sorry that this has taken forever! Though I want to ask again, PLEASE DO NOT THREATEN ME! I am not joking, if I continue to get malicious reviews, I will stop writing. I have (and still have) several midterm exams before holiday break. Tomorrow is the last one, thank goodness. I promise that you will have an update before January 3 (so long as I get no threats).

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers (even those who threaten...I appreciate you all :) ). Have a wonderful holiday season and please **REVIEW!!!! I would love your imput on how the plot is progressing! Leave all of your suggestions!!!**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any ways own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credits goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Harry was in an odd trance. Mechanically, he rambled down the dark hallways of the castle, his eyes straight ahead. He blinked sparingly; he simply stared out into the space in front of himself. That is, until he found himself outside of Snape's office.

Dumbfounded, Harry gulped. He knew that he was skipping class, and coincidentally, the class he was missing was Double Potions. However, his feet suddenly stopped in their tracks, as if they had turned to lead.

"Why are things so complicated?" Harry wondered aloud, shocked by the melancholy sound of his own voice.

"That is for you to determine, Mr. Potter," said a voice directly behind his, a hint of a laugh behind the seriousness. Harry jerked his head around to face Professor Dumbledore, dressed in robes of purple and gold. "Why are you here? Why are you not in class? Why are you feeling so glum? Ah, this you must think upon, Harry."

"Pr-professor!" Harry exclaimed both shocked and nervous. "I'll be going in to class now?"

"I think not, Harry. Come along, don't gape."

"No Potions?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Not today. To my office you go," Dumbledore laughed.

Harry strolled, therefore, briskly behind Albus Dumbledore's long and determined strides toward the Headmaster's Office, unknowing of the weight of the advice he would shortly receive.

* * *

Author's Note: Here is your chapter, VERY short, I know. However, it is quite significant. I believe that this story will soon be nearing its end, as all fan fiction must. Don't worry yet, there are still several chapters left. Now, I am just positive of the direction in which this story will progress.

Thanks to all, and now have yourself a wonderful day!

I will soon be deep in the midst of ballet auditions. I thank you for your patience and ask you to **REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Disclaimer: I do **not** in any ways own, **nor** did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credits goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

Now quite used to the oddities of Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry leaned back lazily in the armchair next to Dumbledore's own. Harry hoped that if he maintained adequate bodily relaxation, the dull pain he felt in his heart would lessen. Harry thought, how can I think of Voldemort when my best friend is in trouble? This better not be about Occlumency…

Dumbledore, naturally, observed Harry's inward struggle with careful analysis capable only to him. Undoubtedly, Dumbledore reasoned, Harry assumed that he was in the Head's Office for Order-related business.

"Harry," Dumbledore said suddenly as the boy jumped, startled, in his seat. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No, sir," Harry lied. The Gryffindor was in no mood for Dumbledore's mind games; he certainly was not up to an Occlumency lesson.

"Ah. Well then, is there something you would like to speak with me about?"

"My scar sometimes twinges a bit before bed, if that is what you want to know," Harry said, puzzled, "but you said that was bound to be a common occurrence with Voldemort back at large."

Dumbledore's face softened a bit; he felt a hint of guilt, still in his mind from the end of term the preceding year. "Well, lad, you are not here to speak about Voldemort today. Though, I hope if you ever had any questions, you would come to me right away. I cannot promise to answer all, but communication is important…" Dumbledore trailed off, for once at a loss for words.

"Professor, sir? There actually is one question I have, but it does not concern Voldemort."

"Well, ask away, my boy!" Dumbledore hoped that Harry would bring up the REAL reason Dumbledore had wanted to talk to him.

"If you had a close friend who was hurting themselves by accident, what would you do? I mean, without losing a friend…" Harry asked in a quite roundabout manner. He did not have the courage, or heart, to mention Hermione's name aloud.

"My advice is this: Be true to your heart. Harry, the love you hold in your heart is your greatest asset. Listen to those feelings. Do not fear what happened last year. Release yourself from blame, and live your life with no regrets. Above all be true to yourself," Dumbledore said gravely. In a happier tone, Dumbledore ended with, "Now, I believe you may go. Here, take this note to Professor Snape. You need not go to classes today. Think on what I have said. You have some things to do now, eh?"

Bewildered, yet oddly inspired, Harry calmly collected the note of allowance and left the mysteries of the office behind him.

"I know what I must do," Harry said, under his breath, with a sigh of relief.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am back…. **REVIEW!**(Sorry for the wait) 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Disclaimer: I do **not** claim to own or to have created Harry Potter and any other related material.

_If you remember, as Harry spoke with Professor Dumbledore, Hermione meanwhile visits our favorite half-giant_…

"Er-my-o-ne!" Hagrid exclaimed as he opened the door to his large wooden hut, "What a surprise!"

"Listen, Hagrid, I need to speak with you about something serious."

"Well, sure! Come on in. Yer not missin' any of yer classes, are yeh?" Hagrid suddenly asked earnestly.

"Not anything pressing," Hermione quickly replied, almost wincing thinking of the lost potion lesson. The studious girl hated to think that she was getting behind with her schoolwork, or worse, putting Gryffindor at jeopardy with lost house points.

"Okay, then. Why don't yeh sit yerself down, and I'll get yeh some cake…must be 'round here somewhere…made it a few days ergo."

"No, no, Hagrid, I just ate," Hermione said with unexpected fervor.

"Well, if yer sure. Yah look as if yeh need a few hearty meals in yeh. Look much to thin, in my opinion."

"Oh, I have not lost any weight!" Hermione let out sharply. Hagrid gave her a puzzling look, but quickly lost his train of thought as Hermione added, "I need your advice, Hagrid."

"Eh? What can I do fer yeh? This isn't about them house elves is it…I won't be upsettin' them. Ive told yeh where I stand on that."

"No, no, this is nothing about that. It's Harry! Oh Hagrid, I think I have just ruined our friendship. Really, I just completely messed up. Please help me!"

"Wait! Hold on, so yeh've finally come ter terms with Harry. Aha! I knew it! Ive always thought yeh two would be tergether. So, think yeh've ruined yer friendship, yeh do?" Hagrid said with a chuckle.

Hermione replied quickly, "Oh, no, you misunderstood. Harry and I have always been just friends," Hermione sighed subconsciously before continuing with, "see, we have had a row. More than a row, I am afraid. I basically betrayed him. He trusted me with something, and I could not put the same trust in him. Oh, I am so confused, Hagrid!"

"Erm, well, that won't do the two of yeh any good. Just tell him yeh were nervous. Unless, yeh don't want ter tell him this secret of yers. Though, not ter be meddlin' in yer business, but yeh seem a lot more distant recently. He was probably just concerned with that and yer getting' sick an' all."

Hermione was disappointed with the way the conversation was proceeding. As much as she wanted to confide in Harry, she did not have the courage. Hermione did not believe that Harry could possible understand. She softly began to speak again with Hagrid, "Most likely he will think me foolish. Erm…there isn't any way you could talk to Harry and apologize to him for me? Please?"

"No, this here is between yeh an' Harry. Yeh don' need my meddlin'."

Deeply disappointed, and slightly miffed Hermione replied briskly, "Well, then, I'll be going. Thank you for you time."

Hagrid rummaged through his hut, and finally find what he had been searching form a tin of rock cakes. After this distraction, he cut in on Hermione's curtness and interjected,"Hold it, 'Ermione. Now yeh listen here: think on what I've been tellin' yeh. Talk to yer friend. Nothing's better than that. While yer at it, take a box of these here rock cakes. Yeh need some meat on yer bones."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and made a mental note to allow people around her to observe her 'eating' more often. These constant references to her weight made Hermione more and more uneasy. The scrawny thing scampered back to the castle with less than her usual gusto; in fact, she was out of breath before reaching the southern entry into the castle.

Brilliant, Hermione thought, now I am behind in potions AND at war with my best friend. Could things get worse?

* * *

Author's Note: You bet... 

Now, Summer holiday started today! Woohoo! That means, more time for writing (and hopefully finishing) this LOOOONG, drawn out fanfic. I promise that I will never give up on this story again. I hope you are enjoying it. Please feel free to leave any and all comments for me as reviews. In fact, it makes my day to receive reviews. It also makes me want to update sooner…

I am currently looking for some good stories to read myself. Any recommendations on **REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own, nor did I create, Harry Potter or any related material. All of my credit goes to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I do not in any way profit from the posting of this fan fiction.

_Meanwhile in Slytherin/Gryffindor Double Potions…_

"Goyle is here," Snape muttered under his breath as he unenthusiastically checked the roll. "Granger?"

"Weasley, where is Miss Granger?" Snape hissed.

"I don't know, Professor. I have not seen her since before breakfast…" Ron lazily thought of luscious sausages oozing with grease and smiled to himself. He barely noticed that Harry, also, was not present in class. Ron still half-suspected that his two best mates were still hiding something important from him; he was slightly miffed at both of them.

"Ah, and Potter is gone," Snape simpered, forgetting the order of the roll call and throwing the list on top of his messy desk. "So, Miss Granger and Potter seem to believe my class unworthy of attendance. I have had quite enough of this blatant disregard of the rules. A warning to all of you: I will take action against those who feel above the laws of this classroom. You are dismissed, I will be taking action against those not present today immediately."

Ron awoke from his stupor with alarm. No matter what he momentarily suspected about Harry and Hermione, he could not allow them to get themselves into trouble. As Dean Thomas whispered a "Yes!" to Ron about their dismissal from Potions, Ron immediately began concocting a story of defense for his two friends. "That's my job," Ron thought dismally to himself.

The red-head gathered his belongings quickly, but he was not left off the hook quite so easily. The Gryffindor was interrupted by none other than Professor Snape, who quickly excused a confused Draco Malfoy (once again buttering up his favorite professor and Head of House).

"Weasley, I must know more about Miss Granger," Snape said, approaching Ron.

"I am not a spy," Ron said with a hint of excitement. Ron suppressed his feeling of rage (though he almost added a curt "like you" referring to Snape's involvement in the Order). Composing himself awkwardly, "They are my friends, and I have no information for you."

"Pathetic boy, can you not see help when it stares you in the face? I simply was inquiring about Miss Granger's health. I believe she took ill several weeks ago?"

"Oh, well then, that was something about not drinking enough water," Ron answered.

"It is most unlike your insufferable know-it-all friend to miss classes. This is the second class of mine that she has missed. Potter, on the other hand, I expect nothing more of. How he wormed himself into my class at all is indeed a mystery to me. "

"You are a liar!"

"What, Weasley? A liar? Never. I have no need to lie. You should worry more about your precious Hermione. Lost a little weight, hasn't she? Well, I guess anorexia nervosa means nothing to you," Snape shot back in anger. "Careful, Weasley. Keep a close eye on your friend. Now, get out of my sight. You reek of disrespect. I have business with Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

Author's Note: Short, I know. As you have probably noticed, however, I tend to write short chapters. It is all about how the information ties together. Anyhow, I updated, didn't I? I did it much sooner than the last.

I read a few of your stories and enjoyed them all profusely. Am I still looking for more fan fiction to read, however. I get bored in between ballet classes during the summer days. I would really appreciate more suggestions for reading. I look forward to the upcoming release of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_!

Now, **REVIEW!**


End file.
